


Of miscommunication and misunderstandings

by SolangeloTrash90



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, I guess I can only write angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloTrash90/pseuds/SolangeloTrash90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscommunication leads to misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of miscommunication and misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to uncle Rick.

It hurts everywhere.

He can hear his siblings running around the infirmary tending to wounded campers, he hears someone approach his bed to check his vitals but he just can’t bring himself to open his eyes, he needs time alone with his own thoughts. Will guessed he had it coming and he definitely deserved it; no one goes head to head against the son of Jupiter and comes out unscathed; even if it was just an innocent game of capture the flag. This just proves Nico’s right, he is an idiot.

 _Nico_. He was avoiding him. There was no denying, Nico was avoiding him and he didn’t know why.

Lou said he was just being ridiculous and he should just ask Nico about it, but how do you approach your best friend and ask why he doesn’t hang out with you or touch you? Granted, Nico wasn’t really a touchy-feely person but recently his reluctance to physical contact was paired with his finding every possible excuse to cut short their interaction time; sword practice, his father, Chiron, everything was a good excuse to get away from Will.

Had he been too harsh when he made him take his vitamins or forced him to stay in the sun? Maybe he got tired of hanging out with him in the infirmary, after all it’s been four years since he had first practically forced Nico to hang out with him. Maybe Nico finally realized there are much cooler people to spend his time with.

People like Jason fricking Grace and Percy goddamn Jackson. Nico’s unfairly good looking and all together perfect best friends. He had NO qualms about touching _them_ whenever they visited camp, what with Jason always hugging him and Percy always ruffling his hair and

“Solace, I know you’re awake”- his inner rant was cut short by none other than Nico di Angelo himself.

“Didn’t you leave this morning for Camp Jupiter?” – was Will’s immediate answer.

“I did, but then Jason Iris-messaged me and said you lost your mind and landed yourself in the infirmary with a concussion so I came back.” – came Nico’s reply.

“Yeah, well I’m fine so…”

“Will, you’re acting strange. Did something happen?” - interrupted Nico.

And that’s when Will lost it. How _dare_ he rush back to CHB to check on him and act so worried?

“Why did you come back Nico?”- came Will’s harsh reply – “All you’ve been doing is avoid me lately, so if you’re here because you feel guilty or feel obliged to act like you care then just leave”

“What are you – I - I’m not-”

“Just go Nico; please, I’m exhausted and everything hurts. I just want to sleep”- And with that Will turned his back to Nico and didn’t move until he heard him got up and leave.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a restless night he finally got up to take a walk near the lake. He knew nobody would be around at the crack of dawn so it was the perfect chance to get some fresh air and maybe clear his head. Will knew he was being irrational; he knew he was frustrated and jealous and had no right to be but that didn’t make him feel any better.

As soon as he got to the shore he knew he was in deep shit because just to his right he saw two figures sparring- _of course_ Percy and Jason would be up- Will tried to casually turn and go back towards the Big House but they spotted him immediately and called him.When he reached them they gave him no time, Jason apologized immediately for hurting him the day before and enquired about his concussion; saying Nico had chewed his head off for hurting him, at which Percy pouted and complained that Nico never got mad when _he_ got hurt but still gave Will a wink and smile.

Will wanted to hate them, he tried really hard to hate them but it was impossible; their friendliness and sincerity were disarming and it broke his heart because he could never compete with that. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it was really hard when he found himself facing the reason for his anger and jealousy, he had tried to convince himself that he was mad at them, for getting Nico’s attention and touching him when his anger and frustration should have been directed towards himself, they never represented a threat, not really. He had wanted to hate them because they reminded him of everything he wasn’t, everything he could never be.

He had to leave. He just needed to make up an excuse and leave; Will opened his mouth but only an embarrassing sob came out. Both of Jason and Percy immediately jumped and asked if he was in pain but he just shook his head. **Had they said anything to upset him?**

And that’s when he started laughing, because only _these two_ would think his crying would have anything to do with something they said. And now he was stuck in that weird half crying half laughing state. And Jason and Percy’s panicked expressions were not helping.

“I should be the one apologizing, Jason. I am really sorry about yesterday.”- Will said after he had finally calmed down. “I was… AM dealing with some stuff and I took it out on you. I can talk to Nico if he’s still giving you a hard time about hurting me.”

“Dude, are you sure you’ll be okay?”- asked a mildly terrified Percy.

“Yeah, what happened? Maybe we can help you, or just talking about it might make you feel better”- said Jason.

“It’s- I- I don’t think…”- stuttered Will. He was _not_ talking about his unrequited feelings for Nico with his two _bros_ , as Percy liked to call them.

“Oh come on!, Just think of us as your older wiser brothers!” –Percy enthusiastically insisted.

“Is it about Nico? Did you guys have a fight?” asked Jason.

“No, it’s not Nico’s fault. He didn’t do anything, this is all me”

“But it IS about Nico” –said Percy.

“Yeah, I mean… yeah”-why did he always ends up in the weirdest most awkward situations?

“What about me?” -the three of them turned to see Nico standing there looking unamused. Not for the first time since he had left his bed that morning Will wished his father would show some _compassion_ and _vaporize_ him. “I knew something was going on, but you just kept denying it, what is it Will?”

Will sighed, there was no way around this he had to face this eventually, better now than never; he just hoped he wouldn’t scare Nico off.

He gathered what little courage he could summon and asked – “Could we, maybe, have this conversation in private?”.- he didn’t needed the entire camp seeing him get rejected. Nico nodded and they headed for the woods, once they were out of Percy and Jason’s sight Nico grabbed his hand and shadow-traveled them to his cabin.

“Um, they were probably gonna follow us. It’s just easier here”- said Nico.

“Yeah, just- gimme a sec…” and he sat heavily on the floor, trying to stop the room from spinning so hard. “And maybe give me a little warning next time. I don’t know how you can do that and still be standing there unaffected”

“Solace, I’m waiting” – said an annoyed Nico.

“Oh, um yeah. Talk” this is it. It’s now or never. He took a deep breath and said “I’m sorry Nico. I was awful to you yesterday, I was feeling bad, everything hurt and I just lashed at you for no reason.” He finished lamely avoiding Nico’s inquisitive eyes.

“Okay I forgive you. But you still have to tell me what’s up with you. Why did you attack Jason yesterday?”

“It has nothing to do with him, please don’t give him a hard time for it. It’s my fault. I- I just got jealous, he and Percy and you guys are so athletic and great warriors and all I can do is wrap bandages and sing off-key hymns to my father. I- I guess, I let my insecurities have the better of me and took it out on the first person I saw, and that was Jason.”

“That’s …You’re an idiot, Solace” said Nico.

For some reason hearing Nico call him, an idiot made him furious. Will knew he was an idiot, but Nico could at least try to comfort him instead of making him feel even worse. Will huffed and got up to leave, blinking back tears; he was not crying in front of Nico di Angelo of all people.

“Will?” asked Nico “Where are you going?”

“I’m not feeling well, I’m going back to the infirmary” and with that he left.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Will needed sleep. He didn’t know what time it was, the day just seem to drag on forever after he left Nico’s cabin; if he had to guess it was definitely late and given the fact he couldn’t hear voices outside anymore, it was way after curfew. He sighed and opened his eyes only to find himself staring into dark brown eyes; the butterflies in his stomach went crazy and kept fluttering like every time he came face to face with Nico di Angelo.

“Can we talk? _Really_ talk? Please, Will.” said Nico, his gaze was soft, eyes looked tired like he hadn’t gotten much sleep and like every other time Nico had asked something, Will found himself unable to say no, so he just nodded, sat up, closed his eyes and began talking.

“I didn’t lie when I said I was feeling jealous and I didn’t lie when I said I had unfairly taken it out on you and Jason. I- I might have omitted other things but I wasn’t lying and I am sorry. It’s just that…” Will opened his eyes and looked straight into Nico’s eyes “you’re not going to like what I have to say and I can’t mess up our friendship Nico. Even if we don’t spend as much time together as we used to, I can’t stop talking to you altogether.”Finished Will a little desperate.

“You won’t. I’m sorry if you got the idea that I was avoiding you, that’s not the case. Just tell me what’s wrong.” -pleaded Nico.

Will shook his head as if saying _you’re lying_ but continued anyway-

“I’m in love with you” – He said it. As simple as that.Nico opened his mouth to say something but Will cut him off immediately.

“I have been in love with you for so long. At first it was wonderful, you know? That new-crush feeling, when everything you do with the other person is exciting and you overanalyze everything they say or do just to see if maybe, they feel the same way; and I-I was such an idiot I felt like a spy with a big secret, carefully measuring everything I said and did because I was so scared you would realize my feelings and you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore; I was making such a big fuzz over nothing really, but I was blinded by my infatuation.

Then the secret got heavier to carry, I didn’t feel giddy anymore it was almost like I had this beautiful flower that was slowly wilting, but I desperately clung to it. A- and recently, when you started spending less time with me, when you started avoiding physical contact; it’s okay, you don’t have to deny it, I’m not mad Nico.” Will cut Nico off before he could even utter a word and continued

“When you started avoiding me, that’s when I became bitter. I got jealous of Percy and Jason because they were spending time with you, because you felt comfortable enough to hug them or talk to them. You sword-practiced together and went rock-climbing and played capture the flag. And I directed all that bitterness towards them and you, and I’m sorry about that because today I realized it is not you or them I should be angry at.

It’s me, I am the problem; I guess you could say it’s an Apollo thing, to obsessively cling to something even when it never gave any signs of reciprocating your affections. I’m sorry I clung too hard, I’m sorry I didn’t let go.

I am sorry about all that; but I’m not sorry I fell in love with you; it was… it _is_ wonderful to love someone Nico. I really hope you get to feel it one day.” Will finished his monologue feeling strangely at ease. For so long he had feared this moment but now Will felt liberated, after carrying this weight for so long he finally came clean and it was easier than he expected. He still got a little teary, but he quickly wiped them away not wanting to worry Nico.

“But I **_will_** get over you di Angelo” he giggled at his cleverness “It might take a while, but it’ll happen and I…”

He never got to finish his sentence because he suddenly found himself pulled into a hug. At first he was shocked but then slowly he gave into the hug, and held Nico as strong as he was holding him. Eyes closed all he could feel was Nico, and he felt like crying again because he was still very much in love with him and it just hurt to hold and see and _smell_ the one person you want most but you can’t have. Nico felt him whimper and spoke, voice a little raspy

“Don’t let go, Will.”

Will pulled back more than a little shocked – was he going insane? The last thing he needed was to start hearing voices- but hands cupped his face and Nico continued

“You are not the problem, _I am_. I’m an idiot and a coward because I have felt this way about you for _so long_ and instead of admitting it I just tried to distance myself from you. I was selfish, I never thought about how _you_ might feel, if my actions were hurting _you_ , I only ever thought how horrible it would be _for me_ if you found out and decided I wasn’t worthy of your friendship anymore.

And all those things you said about yourself? Will, that’s not true. You don’t have to be a warrior to be brave. Everyone holding a sword can go into battle, but you, the bravest demigod I know, plunge into battle not to hurt and kill but to heal. You launch yourself into the most hostile environment unarmed and vulnerable but you don’t care, all you care is about helping others. I’m so sorry if I made you doubt yourself, you are mesmerizing and I wish you could see that”

Short-circuit. Will’s brain was officially out of order which left him gaping like a moron.

“I- Would you like to, maybe, try not to get over me? I know I don’t deserve it but would you be willing to give this a try? Give _us_ a try?” a blushing Nico asked.

Will was blushing and smiling so hard he probably looked mentally impaired, but so was Nico so maybe it was okay.

Slowly, almost as if he was savoring the moment Nico leaned in.

Then Will closed his eyes and just felt. He felt hands on his jaw, fingers lightly tracing patterns there; he felt long eyelashes caressing his cheeks; but most of all he felt soft lips on his, at first hesitant but they were slowly gaining confidence. If he never died a heroic death and ended spending eternity in the fields of Asphodel it wouldn't matter because right then and there he knew what Elysium feels like. All too soon, they pulled apart.Still close enough that their significantly more labored breaths were mingling.

“I am going to show you the Will Solace I know, he’s wonderful. You’re gonna love him, just like I do” whispered Nico, Will just smiled and closed the distance once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's physically impossible for me to write fluff. There always have to be inner diaogue and an internal battle with oneself. I guess I take the "I'm worst enemy" to another level.  
> And also I haven't read Magnus Chase yet, and I'm torn between seeking spoilers and waiting to be surprised.  
> Anyway, please let me know your opinion. Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this :)


End file.
